


Safe in your arms

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Nightmares, Raiders, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Kanin regularly has nightmares, she seeks out a safe place to be.





	Safe in your arms

Quick short breaths push past her lips while she curls up more, her legs tucking close to her chest. Brows furrow while her hands clutch tightly to the pillow in front of her. Kanin jolts abruptly as she shoots upright into a sitting position, pushing pillows and blankets away. Her chest heaving with panicked breaths, trying to remember where she's at while her eyes dart around the dark room quickly. 

Recognizing the stuffed animals and baubles scattered about on broken down dressers and shelves, she's home. She grabs one of the tattered blankets and pulls it close to her chest, bunching it up in her hands as her legs tuck in under her arms. Kanin tries to calm her breathing while repeatedly telling herself she's safe, she's home. 

Home. When she first settled in Nuka World, she carved this little place out for herself, excitedly calling it home. But now it feels empty to her, no matter how many trinkets or toys she's piled in every corner she could. It feels colder no matter how many blankets and pillows she buries herself under. And always alone, sure Chauncey is always near, but it's not the same. 

She doesn't sleep here as often as she used to, not since the Overboss started letting her sleep in his home. Boss Bear was even kind enough to let her sleep in the bunk bed in Shaun's room. Kanin often had fun playing with the boy, trying to bring him new toys she's found and sharing stories past when they should have been asleep. 

Then there were the times Danny let her crawl in and snuggle with both him and Gage. Those were the nights she sleeps the best. Always feeling safe, surrounded by warmth, and like she's part of a family. 

Tucking her feet under her while she pulls her old sweater down around her, resting her chin on her knees. She'd be there more nights if she wasn't afraid of overstaying her welcome. He called it her home once, but she assumes that's only when Boss Bear is at Nuka World and not out in the Commonwealth. Wrapping her arms around her tighter as she feels the cold seep into her skin. 

Kanin hugs herself, thinking of her new family, trying to forget the feeling her nightmare left. But sitting in the dark alone only makes her feel more separated from them and fear begins to creep in. She worked hard to find a place to belong after being tossed aside from her first family. Pulling her sleeve over her hands she wipes away the tears that gather at her lashes. 

Quickly getting to her feet, Kanin doesn't want to experience this all too familiar feeling, knowing just the right thing to chase it away she rushes over and slips into her boots. Not bothering to put on pants, she quietly slips out the door and shivers at the crisp night air. Wrapping herself within her oversized sweater more while she scurries over to Fizztop mountain.

Carefully stepping onto the lift she automatically presses the red button and quietly curses at herself at how loud the thing is. Kanin quietly shushes every creek and squeal the lift makes before it clicks in place at the top. Standing completely still she looks over at the bed, trying to figure out if she woke Gage up. After not seeing him move she quietly and slowly tiptoes her way over to the large bed the man rests in. 

She stands there a moment as her fingers worry at the hem of her sweater, debating if she should go back and not disturb her friend. Her foot rests on top of the other while she rubs at her face with the sleeve of her sweater. 

“Nightmare again?” His southern accent thick with sleep.

Startled briefly, not knowing he was awake and watching her. Finally she nods in response, hesitantly “Can I?” Shifting on her feet as she tugs at the edge of her sweater, bunching the fabric in her hands.

Gage can't help but grin at finally catching her off guard first. He grabs the edge of the blanket and lifts it up welcoming her into the bed in what's become a sort of routine. “Come ‘ere.”

Kanin starts to crawl up into the bed, her boots falling off and giving soft thuds as they hit the floor. She slips under the blanket and his arm, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before laying down and facing away from him. “I'm sorry.”

His arm wraps around her torso before he pulls her further into the bed and close against him. Gage rests his head above hers and keeps her from curling up by wrapping his leg over hers. His chin grazes the top of her head while he quietly speaks to her, “I got ya Kanin, I ain't goin’ nowhere.”

Kanin feels his words rumble through his chest and her back. Resting her arm over his and laces her fingers with his, she gives his hand a light squeeze. Her other arm folding over her chest and holding onto his arm. “Thank you Sweet Cheeks.”

Gently Gage pulls her tighter against him in a way to comfort her. Kanin closes her eyes and enjoys the heat that radiates off of him, warming her up while her eyes slowly close. Her breaths slow to match his calm breathing as he stays wrapped around her. Her body growing heavier with each exhale that escapes past soft lips, slowly drifting off to sleep.

“Nothin's gonna harm ya while I'm watchin’ over ya,” Gage quietly whispers into her hair and closes his eyes.

“Safe,” she exhales, her arm slips down and rests on the mattress in front of her. Finally having fallen sound asleep.

“Always are ‘round me,” trying to be as quiet as he can to not disturb her. Gage soon falls asleep with her, keeping her close to him while they slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Overboss Danny belongs to the very talented and lovely [danithemani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani)


End file.
